Noemie Rosseau
Noemi (meaning: My delight.) 'Rosseau ' 'Honesty' 'Nicknames' Red 'Age' 23 years old 'Gender' female 'Height' 5'9 'Weight' 165 lbs 'Blood type' A Positive 'Behaviour/Personality' Noemi is a very pleasant young woman to the world, she takes pride in having grace in most situations, and being a mediator of sorts when things get out of control. This however is a mask for the devious and cunning nature that emphasizes who and what she is. She is a woman who enjoys second-hand control, and would rather be behind the scenes than upfront. She is loyal to a fault, and will kill and die for the honor of her superior. Although she does have a temper, she has learned from those around her to be a woman who is slow to speak if she is quick to anger. She also has a soft spot for children, but has no sympathy for adults and teens who are old enough in her opinion to make valid decisions. Noemi walks and talks in a very quiet manner, and she is also one to offer a helping hand if she feels that it will be of some benefit to her or those who mean something to her. She thrives on subtleties and would rather allow her body language to speak for her, rather than being direct and saying things out loud. She prefers to have a bit of a mysterious nature, but is completely honest in the most respectable manner to those she considers to be above her. She is sweet to those below her but does not tolerate bullshit, and is quick to cut trouble off before it can have even the slightest impact on the structure she is used to, and way far before it can reach her superior. Appearance She stands tall at five feet and nine inches, with brown locks that fall down her back. She often wears her hair up in some form or fashion. and she has eyes that are a medium green, and almond shaped. Her skin as a slight color to it, which she gets from her Japanese mother. She exudes a certain grace and kindness although this is not to be mistaken with weakness 'Clan & Rank' Wakahisa, Aniki 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Appraisal, using her skill in this to sell original art in the black market and replace the originals with the fakes in museums. She also works nights as a Geisha. 'Fighting Style' Pencak Silat Savate 'Weapon of Choice' Bladed fans Allies/Enemies αℓℓιєѕ ƇD2214 (Iris) єηємιєѕ 'Background' Noemi was born to a father who is of French heritage and is a man who is often cold, although he has a soft spot for Noemi his youngest daughter. He would often take her out with him on business deals, and although he wasn't merciless enough to reach the highest ranks, he was thought of as an asset because of his skill with producing copies of ancient art that was good enough to pass off for the real thing. This however was a hobby to him as he was once a skilled savateur in his homeland, which he left after killing several men in a fight. This was when he decided to travel and continue his work as a forger. Some of his art was crafted well enough that people would often choose his art over the real thing, not even counting the fact that he was charming enough to convince people regardless of his skill. It was through this charm that he was able to marry the daughter of a Yakuza boss, Noemi's mother, and to convince her Grandfather not end his life for diluting his bloodline. Noemi's mother is a ruthless woman when it comes to business as well, and often was critical of Noemi to the point that her father had to stand up for her. Expecting nothing but the best from Noemi, Noe had to learn discipline at a very young age and used this to become a Geisha and rise up in the rank of the Wakahisa clan. What started off as a bid to impress her mother, soon turned into a love for being an entertainer. The art of pleasing a man without using lust became a comfort to her and she found she flourished in it. To occupy her time, she took to appraisal, and forgery although it seemed a boring job, she found a thrill in passing off fakes as the real thing and selling them for millions, sometimes billions of dollars. Knowing that her life could eventually be put in jeopardy, she began to learn martial arts, and how to use a blade to protect herself and to enforce the bidding of her superiors. She became well known for her loyalty to her superiors which made her an enemy in the eyes of those who saw her as a threat. It was this loyalty that gave her her first near death experience and from then on, she strove to be at the top as far as she could get, only trusting those that she viewed to be wise enough to earn her respect. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 20:39, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGRPC